


The Adventures of Supergirl - Action Replay

by Private95, Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF!Kara, Crack, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Kara is done, Life is a video game, Multi, Romance, So done, bamf!alex, clueless kara, sassy voice in the sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: You'd think a kryptonite sword though the heart would be the end. But apparently for Kara, it's just the beginning!





	The Adventures of Supergirl - Action Replay

**Game Over…**

 

The words hung tauntingly before Kara as she hovered in a black expanse. No matter which way she turned, those blasted words followed her and not even an enraged scream and heat vision blast got rid of it.  

She ran fingers through her hair, desperately trying to remember what happened. The last thing she saw was Rhea’s triumphant smirk… and a sickly green glowing sword tip protruding from her chest.

Fuck.

Suddenly, the words dissolved and a glowing list began forming before her slowly widening eyes.

 

**~Score Board~**

 

Kara frowned in confusion.

The what now?

 

  * Krypton
    * Survived the first 13 years of life —  +1300
    * Gained Special Person Astra — +100
    * Gained Special Person Kal-El — +100
    * Failed to Save Special Person Astra — -200
    * Failed to Save Special Person Alura — -200
    * Failed to Save Special Person Zor — -200
    * Failed to Save...



 

Kara let out an anguished wail as the list just kept on growing, listing off family and friends by the dozens. If she wasn’t so thrown off by the names of all the fallen she mourned so deeply, she probably would have been pissed off at that point as the score kept dipping further and further into the negatives.

 

  * Escaping Krypton
    * Heard Mother’s Last Words — +350
    * Heard Father’s Last Words — +350
    * Accepted Jor-El’s Last Request [Life Quest] — +295
    * Failed to Reach Escape Pod before First Timer ran out — -50
    * Failed to escape the planet’s blast radius — -60
    * Failed to follow Kal’s pod — -5
    * Failed Jor-El’s Last Request [Life Quest] — -3500



 

Kara took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Something told her this was going to be long… and painful. Rao, spare her!

 

  * Earth
    * Abandoned by immature Kal-El — -2000
    * Met Danvers Family — +1000
    * Adopted by Danvers Family — +1500
    * Gained Special Person Eliza — +150
    * Gained Special Person Jeremiah — +150
    * Gained Special Person Alexandra — +500
    * Learned English — +1
    * Learned Math — +1
    * Learned Science — +1
    * Learned History — +1
    * Learned Geography — +1
    * Failed to learn Social Skills — -5000
    * Failed to ‘fit in’ — -3500
    * Became Class Pariah — -1500
    * Lost Special Person Jeremiah — -1000
    * Earned Title Annoying Little Sister — +2000
    * Caused Special Person Eliza to put too much pressure on Special Person Alexandra — -10000
    * Caused accidental rift between Special Person Alexandra and Special Person Eliza — -10000
    * Graduated Highschool — +0.5
    * Applied to College — +1
    * Graduated College — +1
    * Gained Degree ‘Journalism’ — +0.5
    * Failed to notice Special Person Alexandra spiraling out of control — -20000
    * Gained Job ‘Cat Grant’s Punching Bag’ — +3000



 

Kara twitched as she read through her achievements, her hands clenching until her knuckles went white. Just what the hell was up with these scores!? +0.5 for Graduating highschool, but -5000 for no social skills?! She had social skills!

Right?

She looked back up at the list, which continued to show her other things. Other achievements.

 

  * The Era of Supergirl
    * Gained Special Person Cat — +10000
    * Gained Special Person Winn — +500
    * Gained Special Person James — +500
    * Gained Special Person Lucy — +500
    * Gained Special Person Hank [J’onn J’onzz] — +1000
    * Gained Special Person Vasquez — +500
    * Fell under the effects of Red Kryptonite — -5000
    * Failed to see Threat Max Lord until too late — -50000
    * Found Special Person Astra — +5000
    * Allowed Threat General Lane to torture Special Person Astra — -100000
    * Prevented Army Takeover of DEO — +200
    * Prevented Myriad — +50
    * Lost Special Person Astra [Again...you dolt] — -10000



 

Kara let out an indignant squawk and sputtered at the last two lines.

“Hey!” She yelled into the void.

What the fuck was going on?!

Soon, several more extremely offensive achievements followed after a few that made her smile.

 

  * Prevented Alien Invasion on Earth 1 — +60
  * Gained Special Person Barry — + 100
  * Gained Special Person Sara — +200
  * Gained Special Person Iris — +100
  * Gained Special Person Rory — +100
  * Gained Special Person Oliver [The Ass] — +20
  * Did not YEET Daxemite back into space upon discovery — -500000
  * Dumped Special Person James  — -2000000
  * Allowed Daxemite to manhandle you — -1000000
  * Gained Special Person Maggie — +300
  * Gained Special Person M’gann — +800
  * Befriended Threat Daxemite [You Idiot] — -1000000
  * Fell for Threat Daxemite [Really…?] — -2500000
  * Allowed Threat Daxemite to abuse you [You useless Bi] — -4000000



 

Kara stared dumbly at the floating words, a soft whimper bubbling up in her throat. Had… had he really abused her? Had she really been that desperate for a piece of her home that she ignored all the signs her sister had drilled into her at a young age?

The longer she stared at the text in front of her, the more she realized that Mon-... that _he_ had, indeed, used and abused her like the spoiled prince she found out he was.

 

  * Gained Special Person Lena — +5000
  * Gained Threat Cadmus — -10000
  * Rescued Special Person Lena [x7] — +7000
  * Rescued Special Person Alexandra [x4] — +8000
  * Prevented Alien Genocide — +100
  * Prevented Minor Alien Threats [x50] — +50
  * Took down Threat Mr. MixingBowl — +1000000
  * Jealous of Special Persons Alexandra and Maggie — -300
  * Gained Common Sense...for a bit — +2
  * Met Threat Daxemite’s Parents — -600000
  * Queen of Sass — +9000000
  * Failed to prevent Daxemite invasion — -9000000
  * Failed to Win Duel to the Death with Queen Rhea — -10000000
  * Failed to notice Daxemite Assassin — -10000
  * Died — -500000
  * Died a Virgin — -100000000
  * Failed to notice Special Person Lucy — -500000
  * Failed to notice Special Person Vasquez — -500000
  * Failed to notice Special Person Lena — -∞ [No excuse for this, dipshit]



 

**Karma — Ignorant Saint**

 

 **Total —** **-∞**

 

**Summary - Good Lord, you fail at life. Do not Pass Go, Do not Collect $400.**

 

**Achievements Unlocked -**

  * To Play a Mixingbowl — Unlocks Tactical Genius Perk [+15 Int and +15 Tactics per Perk Point]
  * Earth 1 Playthrough — Allows Player to Choose Earth 1 as their home universe in New Game+
  * To Fuck A Daxemite [Sort of] — Unlocks Daxemite Kara Playthrough
  * The Babbling Mess — Unlocks Cutie Perk [+10 Char, Additional love interest slot, +15 Luck on asking potential love interests out]
  * Lady in Red — Unlocks Lady Killer Perk : Allows Player to gain the unlimited amount of ‘Gal Pal’ Slots [+20 Sex Appeal, +15 Dirty Talk, +35 Lip Bite, +65 Bedroom Eyes]



 

By the time the list finally ended, Kara was torn between hysterical laughter and curling up in a ball to sob.

Seeing her successes and failures laid bare like that hurt, a lot. Looking through the whole thing again, she cringed at a few of the lines and smiled at others. She was happy that the events that mattered to her the most got the highest scores.

As she was skipping to the end of the list, she took a double take on one of the lines.

 

  * ****Failed to notice Special Person Lena — -∞ [No excuse for this, dipshit]****



 

“Eh? What? What do you mean _failed to notice_?!” She flailed her arms around, feeling offended. “Of course I’ve noticed her! Lena was… is my best friend!”

 

**Wow...just wow…**

 

Kara glared at the words.

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

 

**You sure admired her ass a lot for a ‘friend’.**

 

Kara felt her face burn with the intensity of her blush. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to come up with a response.

 

**Not to mention that you seemed to like her deep-cleavage shirts and too tight skirts...**

 

Kara flailed her arms around harder, still not managing to find her words.

 

 **And then there’s Lucy’s ‘She’s gorgeous, she’s smart, smells nice... Hell,** **_I_ ** **want to date her’.**

 

Kara stood… hovered (not important!) in a stupor. Apparently, her life was over. She died.

She died… and the afterlife was mocking her about her failed love life. She looked up at the text that still floated in front of her.

“What now?” She asked with a heavy sigh.

 

**Game Over**

 

Kara growled in frustration.

“I’m aware!”

And then in big bold letters appeared:

 

**Go back to Main Menu?**

**[Yes] [No]**

 

Kara let out another growl before smashing her fist into the floating ‘Yes’ button.

The void around her slowly began to change, brightening until she was in a dimly lit room, a few more words floating before her.

 

**Main Menu**

**New Game**

**New Game+**

Load Game

**Options**

**Exit**

 

“What on earth is the difference between ‘New Game’ and ‘New Game+’?” Kara murmured in confusion as her hand hovered near the two buttons.

In response, a text box popped up next to the ‘New Game+’, startling the wary Kryptonian.

 

**[New Game+: This selection will allow the player to retain all memories from all other playthroughs as well as the option to select other universes as Home World Starting Points.]**

 

Kara thought for a moment. This option would allow her to remember those she’d met in her last life, those she grew to love, and those she loved and lost. More importantly...it would allow her a chance to fix her mistakes and prevent many, many deaths.

With determination, she pressed ‘New Game+’ and the world shifted around her once more, the room gaining many greyed out figures chained down to the floor. Several of the figures caught her eye, and not all in a good way.

One showed an emotionless Kara with some sort of headgear on, another showed a feral looking Kara, those she quickly walked away from. She didn’t want to stare at them any longer than necessary. Another that caught her eye was a stoic looking Kara in combat fatigues, the name LANE emblazoned across her chest.

Startled, Kara stepped closer and touched the greyed out form.

 

**[Kara Lane]**

**Found by General Lane during one of his tours when her pod crashed in the Afgani desert, Kara Lane grew up on the move with the closed off General after winning a place in his heart by using her powers to save him and his men from an ambush. To repay the kindness shown to her by the Lane family, Kara strived to follow in her new Father’s footsteps and serve her adoptive country to the best of her ability.**

**[To Unlock: Befriend entire Lane family, Gain Honored Status with at least two Lanes]**

 

Kara shivered and immediately stepped away from the figure. As much as she adored Lucy, she doubted she would ever be able to look at General Lane without snarling. That would kinda defeat the point of this character, so she knew she wouldn’t choose it down the road, even if she could unlock it.

Several more greyed out characters, and one fully colored one caught her eye as she kept moving. [Kara Sawyer] [Kara Luthor] [Kara Grant] and the pièce de résistance, [Kara of Daxem].

With a shudder, Kara quickly made her way to the colored character. [Kara Danvers].

Kara looked at herself. At the cheerful smile, at one of her dresses and cardigans she was wearing. The Kara before her was looking somewhere in the distance, with pure joy and happiness in her eyes.

“I’m gonna do everything right this time.” Kara whispered, hand hovering over the letters. “I promise.”

With that, Kara reached out and pressed the plaque with [Kara Danvers] carved into it, her breath hitching as she hit the little [Yes] under the question ‘Would you like to select this Character?’

The room shifted and she was once again in the void, this time facing a set of floating words labeled [Skills].

 

**Kara [Zor-El] Danvers - LV 1**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Kryptonian**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 100/100**

**S: 10 [+30 Under Yellow Sun]**

**P: 2**

**E: 5 [+15 Under Yellow Sun]**

**C: 4**

**I: 15**

**A: 5**

**L: 4.5**

**You can [Upgrade] your [Skills] by adding [Skill Points] as you [Level Up]**

**You currently have 5 available [Skill Points]**

 

Kara stared at the set of skills, her skills, thoughtfully. Should she invest the points she had, or save them for later?

The embarrassingly underwhelming Perception score gave Kara pause, and after a few minutes of hearing a very Alex-esque inner scolding about noticing one’s surroundings, she reluctantly put three [Skill Points] into her Perception, bringing the total up to a slightly better score of five.

She could save the last two points for an emergency.

Kara looked at her stats once again, more or less satisfied with everything, before pressing her hand against the [Continue] box at the bottom of the list.

 

**[Perks]**

 

****Unlocked Through Playthrough** **

  * **Tactical Genius [0/10]**



         ◦ [+15 Int and +15 Tactics per Perk Point]

  * ****Cutie Pie [0/15]****



         ◦ [+10 Char, Additional love interest slot, +15 Luck on asking potential love interests out]

  * **Lady Killer [0/1]**



         ◦ Unlocks an unlimited amount of ‘Gal Pal’ Slots [+20 Sex Appeal, +15 Dirty Talk, +35 Lip Bite, +65 Bedroom Eyes]

 

****Starting Perks Available** **

  * **Child Prodigy [0/1]**



         ◦ [+5 Int per Level Up]

****◦ Upgrades to Prodigy [0/1] Upon 18th Birthday** [+10 Int per Level Up]**

  * **Polyglot [0/5]**



          ◦[+5 Int Upon learning a new Language, x2 Learning speed when learning Languages, +3 Char (Ladies love girls who are skilled with their tongue)]

 **◦ Upgrades to Galactic Polyglot [0/5]** [+10 Int Upon learning a new Alien Language, x4 Learning speed when learning Alien Language]

  * ****Her Mother’s Will [0/1]****



          ◦ [+10 Char, +5 Relationship when talking to Political figures]

  * ****Her Father’s Will [0/1]****



          ◦ [+10 Int, -5 Char when talking to non-scientists, +5 Char when talking to scientists]

  * ****Peacekeeper [0/5]****



          ◦ [+10 Str when defending the innocent, +15 Char when defending innocent, -50 Relationship when engaging a Threat]

You currently have 15 [Perk Points] available.

**Note: The perks can be activated and deactivated through the playthrough**

 

Kara looked through the perks she had available. Thinking which would be better to have from the start.

She invested a point into the ‘Child Prodigy’, two points into ‘Polyglot’, ‘Her Mother’s Will’, ‘Her Father’s Will’, three points into ‘Peacekeeper’, and three points into ‘Tactical Genius’.

Kara looked at the ‘Cutie’ and ‘Lady Killer’ perks for the longest time, deciding whether to invest in those two or not.

After an intense debate with herself, Kara added one point to each perk. She activated all the perks she could but the last two, as well as saving the last two perk points she had for later.

With a deep breath, Kara pressed the [Continue] plaque again. And with yet another shift of the room, she saw a bright yellow text in front of her.

 

**Would you like to start a New Game+?**

**[Yes] [No] [Go back to Main Menu]**

 

“I’ll make things right.” Kara said to herself, pressing the [Yes] plaque with determination.

In a second everything went dark and quiet. Kara couldn't even hear her own breathing. After a long moment when nothing was happening she began to panic. Then, in the corner of her eye, she noticed:

 

**Loading…**

 

She groaned in frustration. Of course.

When Kara thought that the darkness and silence would be there forever, loud sounds appeared and everything became too bright.

Kara closed her eyes, yelling at the intensity of it all. She felt her body moving and… Was she being carried or something?

She opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at her father’s smiling face above her.

What the?...

A soft chime echoed through the room and Kara stared in horror at the floating words forming above her.

 

**Out of the Birthing Pod and Into The Fire!**

**[Congratulations! You’ve been born! T- 13y 1m 3w 4d until the destruction of Krypton!]**

 

Kara goggled at the text until the moment it disappeared, only one word echoing in her mind.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This what happens when the girlfriend are bored, sleep deprived, and it just so happens to be 4 AM.
> 
> Enjoy this madness and don't forget to leave a comment! :D  
> \-------------------  
> Find us here:
> 
> private95.tumblr.com  
> the-laughing-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
